Little Miss Manoso
by Carlie13
Summary: Sofia Manoso just graduated High School, and gets sent on vacation to Miami. There she meets a man with dark hair and piercing blue eyes named Ash. They talk all night and the next day Sofia leaves for Trenton, most likely never seeing him again. When she gets back she soon realizes Rangeman got new guys, but what happens when she meets them and finds the man she met in Miami?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my new story, I hope you all enjoy! It's another Ranger's Kid fic.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the obvious.**

**Sofia POV**

Hi, my name is Sofia Isabel Manoso and I just graduated high school. Right now I'm sitting on a private jet with my three best friends: Katie Johnson, Rachel Michaels, and Samantha Jones. My dad funded a small trip to Florida as a "Congrats, you Graduated!" We are going to stay at one of my dad's houses; the only problem is that it is right by RangeMan Miami. So, my dad will know everything we do, so he thinks.

"Yeah, Buddy! I am so pumped for this vacation! Thank you, Papa Manoso!" Katie yelled.

"Only problem, Papa Manoso is going to know everything we do! He's got the place bugged, I bet." Rachel said.

"Yeah, probably, but we have Sofia." Sam concluded and my three friends celebrated.

Now you may be confused, so let me help. Everyone knows my dad is super strict and in control, all of the time. No one can pull anything past him. No one, except for me. I have my father's sense of surroundings and I know when, where, and who is around me. So I've learned to be able to sneak past my dad. I got my mom's "spidey sense". I have always known when something is going to happen. Unfortunately, I got my dads temper. When I snap, I snap.

I'm sarcastic and edgy, and I don't change for anyone. I've got my mom's turquoise blue eyes and my dad's deep black hair. My hair is cut medium length with choppy layers that fall like shingles down my head, and side bangs to top it off. I am skinny but work out like crazy. I'm 5' 6" and 120 lbs. I've got a tight stomach that my friends complain about. I've been told my voice is light but has a kick to it. I'm overall a Cuban, Italian, Hungarian woman that can kick your ass. The guys taught me to fight and defend myself.

"Guys, trust me, we WILL have fun." I said with conviction.

Soon we landed and got a chauffer to the house. It is a large three story house made of stone, and it looked almost like a mansion.

"I call the room with the tower!" I shouted to my friend's as I ran inside. I could hear them complaining behind me. The room I wanted was large with its own bathroom and balcony. It was mysterious and open, like me. I sat my stuff down and got to work organizing my room. As soon as I was satisfied, I went to check on my friends.

Their stuff was scattered across the house. I found Katie had the completely square room with its own walk-in closet and bathroom. Sam had the room which was medium sized but also had a loft where you could hang out, too. Rach got the room which was covered in windows. It had a great view, but mine was better.

"Ladies, how we doing?" I asked.

"This house is gorgeous, and we've only seen the rooms!" Kate yelled.

"Well, hurry up and I'll give you a tour." Soon they all finish and we started walking around.

"This is the kitchen, it's huge and has granite in it. It's beautiful and fully stocked, so we're all good." I told them.

"It's so pretty!" Rach sighed. She loved cooking.

"This is the lounge. As you can see, there is a lot of furniture and a fireplace. Through that door is the library." I explained. Katie squealed, she loved reading.

"That's the dinning room, obviously you eat here. Be careful because that chandelier cost more than your life!" I joked.

"This is the entertainment room. It's got big screen TV's and all the fixes. Plus a Wii, Xbox 360 and a huge ass stereo!" Sam was pumped because she loves her games. I led them downstairs.

"The basement is set up in two parts. Through this doorway there is a gym with everything imaginable. Through the other door, though, is a home theater. You can watch any movie you can think of and there is a concession stand. It's all free. Now, to my favorite part of this house." I led them all upstairs and out to the backyard.

"As you can see there is a gazebo and small pond in the back where you can just relax, but upfront is the pool. There is also a Jacuzzi connected to it and the pool deck is that little building. There is a bar in there." I concluded the tour.

My friends seem to be amazed. I laughed and said, "Why don't we all just get settled in today and finish unpacking and order something for dinner. That work?" I asked.

"That's fine." They all agreed. So while they got used to the place I ordered sub's from a delivery subway. When the man pulled in I paid and we all went to the dinning room.

"This place is amazing, Sof! I'm so excited. Make sure to tell your dad thank you!" Katie told me.

"I will. And I bet he'd appreciate that!" I said.

When we finished eating we cleaned up and hung out in the entertainment room, then soon enough we went to bed.

The next morning I woke up at seven. I pulled my hair in a pony tail and put on soffee shorts and a sports bra. I brushed my teeth and grabbed my puma's and went downstairs. I ran three miles and did 100 crunches plus ab exercises. I lifted a little with my arms and legs and I went upstairs. It was eight o'clock and I got a shower. I dried and pulled my hair in a messy bun and threw on daisy dukes and a white tank. I went downstairs and made blueberry muffins and put out fruit. When I was done it was almost nine and my friends were venturing downstairs.

"Dear Jesus, how long have you been up?" Rach asked grumpily.

"Since seven, now eat." I ordered while I grabbed a muffin, orange and a glass of ice cold milk. When they were done eating they left to get cleaned up while I put stuff away. I was just sitting on the counter when there was a knock on my door. I peaked outside and grinned. I flung the door open and hugged the person outside.

"Hey, cutie! How ya been?" A manly voice asked.

"I'm fine Kev, what's up with you? Oh, come in!" I let Kevin Davis into the house. He is 28 years old and like a big brother to me. He works for RangeMan Miami as the bomb specialist.

"I'm doing great, sweetie! Nice fix ya got goin' on." He said in his southern twang. He is from a small town in Georgia.

"I know right? Daddy-o hooked me up!" I smiled.

"I missed ya, Kev."

"I missed you too, Sofi!" He hugged me again.

"Who the hell is that hunk of man you are hugging?" I turned around to see the girls there. Sam had the honors of spouting out that less than polite comment.

"This is like my older brother, Kevin Davis. He works for RangeMan down here. Kev, meet Kate Johnson, Rachel Michaels, and Sam Jones." I introduced them.

"Nice to meet you, ladies. Y'all better take care of my girl here!" He joked. They all giggled and said they would. We talked for a little while and he had to leave. So we made sandwiches for lunch and stepped outside. It was a little chilly so we grabbed thin coats and went to the gazebo. We dispersed as the day moved on and did our own things. Rach started cooking supper, which was chicken cordon bleu. Of course, it was delicious so we all helped clean up and decided to have a movie night. We watched Paranormal Activity2, Insidious, and then Get him to the Greek to cheer us up. After that, we went to bed.

**So how do you think it is? Good start, bad start? Let me know!**

**:D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: NOT MINE!**

**Hi, please tell me if you like my story!**

**Sofi POV**

For the next few days we went out to eat and explored. We, of course, went shopping! I must say, we all looked pretty danged tan. As for me who already had a slight tan, I was looking a little like Jersey Shore. Today was our last night here, and the girls were extremely upset.

"Sofi! Come here now!" Katie yelled from her room.

"What's up, babe?" I asked her as I sat on her bed.

"I'm going to miss this. Everything is going to get hectic once we go home." She explained.

"Awe, Hun! I know, but I will always make room for my girls." I told her.

"Good or I would have to hurt you!" We laughed.

"So do you want to clean the house and then stop by RangeMan?" I asked her. The girls had been dying to see Kevin again.

"Oh, heck yes!" She squealed and took off out of her room. I chuckled as I followed her.

I started by picking up all of the garbage and straightening the house. Then I swept the floors while the girls scrubbed and dusted. Rach just washed dishes, a lot of dishes! Soon enough we all walked down to RangeMan, about a mile away, to see the guys one last time.

"Why is it so far away?" Rachel complained.

"Oh, my gosh! Just shut up; it isn't that bad!" Sam snapped. We were all getting a little cranky.

"Easy, ladies! We are almost there. Just chill." I ordered.

When we reached RangeMan I laughed at all of my friends' enthusiasm and keyed my way in. As I walked into the control room you could here a pin drop.

"When the hell did she become a freaking babe?" I heard someone say. I grinned as Kev got up with a wink.

"Hey, cutie. I missed you." He told me.

"Kev!" I ran and hugged him. He kissed my cheek and grabbed me in a one armed hug. He then turned to my friends and hugged them! They all blushed.

"Sofia Isabel, get the hell over here." I heard a gravely voice say.

"Uncle Mike!" I ran and hugged him as he spun me around.

Uncle Mike wasn't really my uncle. He's just a great friend to my dad and other uncles.

"You grew up, little lady. Damn it!" He joked.

"Well thanks. I tried real hard just to piss you off!" I laughed.

"I should have known. This your last day, sweetie?" He asked me with a slight frown.

"Well, our last night here. Our plane leaves tomorrow at 2 pm."

"Why haven't you come earlier?" He questioned.

"I'm sorry. My friends can only take so much testosterone in one room!" I joked with him. He busted out laughing.

"You always were immune, weren't you?"

"It is a gift. And I'm proud!" I smiled up at him, "Hey, we do have to get going fairly soon. We have to clean." I lied. I was sad to leave because I barely get to see him and the guys.

"Well, alright, sweet stuff. Just come visit more often, yeah?" He asked hopefully.

"Of course! I love you, Uncle Mike, bye!" We hugged and I said bye to the rest of the guys. It was Kevin's turn.

"Damn, you always leave me!" He pouted.

"I can't help it! I have to." I frowned. I hated saying goodbye to him. He grabbed my shoulders and looked in my eyes.

"Sof, I'm going to get mats for this, so I'll see you later. Come visit. Love you, my little peach." And he kissed me. Straight on the lips. Oh yes, he was getting mats. As soon as he broke away I was stunned speechless and he yelled, "She's of age!"

"Davis, what the fuck? Mats now!" Uncle Mike barked, "And Sofia, your dad will hear of this!" And he marched away. I knew for sure I was bright red.

"Get it, Manoso!" My friends yelled. I grinned.

"You guys are just pissed because he didn't kiss you!" I laughed. The guys that were watching laughed as we walked out the door.

As we trudged back to the house the girls kept firing off questions.

_Was it any good?_

_Was there tongue?_

_He is so hot!_

_Are you guys a thing now?_

_What was it like?_

_He's soo hot!_

"_Shut up, Katie"_

_Are you together now?_

"The only thing I will answer is that, no, we are NOT a thing. It was a friendly kiss." I opened the door to the house and beat ass to my room and locked the door.

Tonight we were going out to a party. So we got to finally use our fake ID's. I was so pumped! I went to my closet and got out the dress I bought earlier in the week and put it on my bed. I sat down and started with my make-up and hair. I put on a charcoal gray, for a smoky look, that made my blue eyes flash. I lined my eyes with eye-liner and added a few coats of mascara. I then curled my hair so it fell down my back in soft cascading waves. My bangs were curled under a little so they looked smooth. I slipped on my tight red halter dress and got on my black pumps and grabbed my clutch on my way downstairs.

I met the girls in the hallway. Katie was wearing a light pink one shoulder strapped dress that went perfect with her light brown hair and dark eyes. Rachel was wearing a cheetah print form fitting dress with her hair poker straight. Sam on the other hand, went a little Snooki on us. She had a poof going on with straight hair and a tight strapless dress.

To say the least, we all looked HOT!

**Please review! Tell me what you think of Sofia. **

**Once again thanks to my Beta Maggie!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Please Enjoy!(:**

**Sofia POV**

It was about 10 o'clock and we just arrived at a club called _**Rave**_. There were peopled everywhere.

"Shit, I don't think I can do this anymore!" Rach told us nervously.

"Just look confident, I'll talk." I declared.

I walked towards the entrance with a swing in my hips. I flashed him a smile and my ID.

"We are all together." I told the large man at the front. His eyes ran over my body and I shivered in disgust.

"Welcome, ladies." He said as he opened the door for us. We strutted in and saw a lot of gyrating going on.

"This looks promising!" Sam, the partier, giggled.

"Go dance, I'll get drinks!" I told them and then made my way to the bar.

"Hi, there, can I get four Sex with the Captains please?" I asked the bartender.

"Sure, little lady." He flirted. Great. I thought. All of these guys are creeps. As I got the drinks I searched for an open table. As I found one I set the drinks down.

"These look yummy! What is it?" Kate asked.

"Sex with the Captain." I winked while we started drinking. I had had that drink and a Gin and Tonic and was now slowly sipping an Orgasm #5. My friends were all completely smashed! I sat alone at the table while my friends were dancing on guys. Everyone here was too disgusting.

"Hi, there." I heard a deep rich voice say.

"No, I do NOT want your bone in my body!" I growled and looked up. There stood the most gorgeous man I had ever witnessed. He had a grin on his face.

"Then it's a good thing I don't want that now, isn't it? Can I sit?" He asked.

"Huh? Oh! Sure, sorry I'm not used to guys being nice and non-perverted." I explained.

"Yeah, I understand. All of the girls are sleazy as hell! So what are you doing sitting at a table all alone?" He asked me.

"My friends and I are here and they are all dancing. I'm not much into that." I told him, "By the way, I'm Sofia." I stuck my hand out for him to shake. He grasped my hand with his large rough one.

"I'm Ash."

"Your name is Ash? I mean no offense!" I uttered.

"Yeah. Ashton Simpson, but people call me Ash. I like burning stuff." He winked.

"You sound dangerous, should I be worried?" I flirted.

"No, ma'am! You are completely safe with me. So your name is Sofia, no last name?" He asked.

"Nope, just Sofia." I told him.

"Interesting. Very interesting." After that I found out he just finished a term in the military and was debating whether or not to sign back up and his favorite color was red, which I happen to be wearing. He has an older brother John, an older sister named Aleah and a younger sister named Anna. He is 23 and went to college for a year. He lost his virginity at the age of 15 with a 17 year old named Kalle. As our chatter died down a little Blake Shelton's _Who are you when I'm not Looking_ came on.

"Care to dance?" He offered me his hand.

"Sure." I said bashfully. I took his hand and he led us to the dance floor. I wrapped my arms around his neck and his arms went around my waist. Ash smelled like leather, a slight tinge of beer, some oil, and heaven. He was an outdoor's men. He worked with his hands. But he also had the scent of some cologne. All I know is that I could get used to this smell. As the song died down he led me back to the table.

"That wasn't so bad was it?" He joked.

"Actually it was pretty amazing." I told him truthfully.

"I thought so, too. Now there is no way in hell you are actually 21, so how old are you?" He told me.

"What are you talking about? I'm 21, look at my license!" I showed him it. He analyzed it and smiled and set it down.

"Fake." He stated.

"How did you know? You aren't a cop, are you?" I asked worried.

"No! I am not a cop. I just know these things. So how old are you?"

"I'm 18. My friends and I just graduated high school and came down in celebration." I muttered a little ashamed.

"You're legal, nothing to worry about." He assured me, "So what do you want to do for college?" He seemed seriously interested.

"I'm really into Psychology. I want to be a Psychiatrist. I love helping people with problems." I told him.

"That sound's amazing. I can see you being one. How much schooling is that?" He wanted to know.

"Between six to eight years. It's a lot of school, but it's what I want to do."

"If that's what you want, go get it. Don't let anyone stop you." He assured me.

"Wow, thank you. I just met you and you've supported me the most."

"Always, Love. Now it is around three am and the club closes at four. Want me to take you home?" Ash offered.

"Only if you'll take my trashed friends, too."

"No problem! Which ones are they?" He laughed.

We got the drunk girls in the car with a bit of difficulty while they rudely asked who the fuck is the hot man driving. He dropped us off at home and helped me get them inside. I met him in the foyer.

"Thanks for helping me get them inside! I appreciate it." I told him.

"Anytime, Love, now I have to go. I hope I eventually see you again." He kissed me lightly on the lips and walked out the door. I sighed happily.

I went upstairs and took the make-up off of my face. Slipped into a t-shirt and brushed my teeth. I snuggled into my bed and drifted off into slow oblivion.

**What do you think of Ash?**

**Please review!**

**If you have any ideas you want in the story just PM me!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sofi POV**

As my eyes drifted open I recalled my amazing night. Ash, he was so wonderful. Too bad he was 23, I thought with sadness. I got up and didn't bother with putting clothes on. On the door, was a little white note.

_Dear Sofia,_

_ I just wanted to let you know I had an amazing time with you last night. I am moving soon, and will no longer be living in Miami. Be safe on your trip and best wishes._

_Love, Ash_

I was amazed. He was so kind and caring. I just can't believe he moved! I mean it was a great night and I knew where to find him, and now I have no clue. While I was pondering my thoughts I ventured into the living room where my friends were.

"What do you have in your hand?" Sam asked.

"A note from a guy I met yesterday at the club." I, stupidly, told them.

"Wait, you met a man?" They screamed with gusto.

"Yeah, he took us home?" I laughed, "Were you really that smashed?"

"Shut up! Not the point right now, what did he look like? Was he cute? What did the note say?"

"One question at a time, Kate! Yes, he was gorgeous! His name is Ash Simpson, he had black hair that lightly came across his eyebrow and his eyes were blue. And I mean the clearest blue I'd ever seen! He was tall and super muscular. Oh, he was 23! And the note just said he was moving and for me to be safe." I smiled a small smile.

"Holy crap! He sounds friggin' hot! That sucks that he's moving, though!" Katie sympathized.

"Yeah, he was. Well anyhow, we have to get ready to go, it's eleven." I told them and trudged to my room. I took a hot shower and got dressed in black **Pink **sweats that stopped at a little above my ankle and a baby blue t-shirt.** (From Victoria's Secret) **I grabbed the luggage and moved it downstairs. Once we all had everything ready we grabbed a breakfast bar and left for the airport.

As soon as we got there we were ushered on the plane and our bags put away, we took off.

"Did you like your trip?" I asked.

"Oh my gosh, yes!" They agreed.

"Thank you so much for taking us! It was really fun, and I'm going to miss you all terribly!" Katie exclaimed.

"It's no problem, Kate. And I already told you, we will still hang!" I reassured.

"Honestly, this was the best trip ever. Katie's right, I'm going to miss you guys, too. I just can't believe I actually snuck in a club. I mean, we snuck in other places, but not a legit club!" Sam whooped.

Soon we were all gushing about all of the fun things we did and reminiscing. I won't bore you with all of the girly-ness we shared. The plane landed and we all got into our cars. Kate and I were going back to my house because her parents were gone for the week.

"Are you sure you won't be tired of me?" I asked and laughed.

"Never, you're my best friend!" She yelled dramatically. We pulled in and I keyed my way through the gates and into Haywood. We took our bags upstairs and met my mom.

"Girls! How was your trip?" My mom screamed.

"It was great Mrs. M! Thanks for letting us go!" Kate told her.

"Did you meet any cute boys?" Mom asked with a wink. I started to fidget and Katie snorted.

"Not me, but your daughter did!" She gave me away. I sent her a glare while mom asked who it was.

"Just a guy, mom, don't worry about it! Speaking of guys, we are going to go say hi to them!" I quickly made my escape.

"Jerk! Why'd you tell her?" I asked.

"Because it's your mom and she's awesome?" Kate snorted again. I rolled my eyes as we walked onto 5.

"Hunny, I'm home!" I yelled. They all laughed and came to hug me. We all chatted and then I realized my favorite men weren't here.

"Where's dad?" I asked Ram.

"In the gym, we got newbie's and Ranger, Tank, and Les are down with them. Although, this one guy's freaking sweet!" He laughed. I traveled down to the gym and just walked in, not expecting the shock of my life.

"Hey, boys!" I shouted, and then ACTUALLY looked. The new guys were cute, and I mean it! But that wasn't what shocked me. Standing there in a black cut-off and basketball shorts was Ash. My mouth dropped.

"Hey, Hun. How was the trip? Men, this is my daughter, Sofia, and her friend, Katie. Introduce yourselves." There were four new guys. The first was large, almost as big as Tank, and had a Mohawk. His name was Keith and he was actually a sweetheart, but he had a split lip and a black eye. The second's name was Johnny, aka Big Boy. He was 6'9" and 250 lbs. of all muscle. The third was Blake; he was super cute with blond hair and brown eyes. He looked average height and build, so he must have a skill. And then, there was Ash.

"Hey, ladies, my name is Ash Simpson. It's a pleasure to meet you." And he kissed our hands. I think Kate caught on because she was gaping.

"It's super nice to meet you all, have fun!" I said while running out. In the hallway Kate cornered me.

"Was that him?" She asked.

"Frick, Ohmigod, yes!"

"Holy hell, he IS smokin'!"

I laughed. "Yeah, he is! And he NOW WORKS FOR DAD!" I yelled. The gym door banged open and Les walked out.

"Now why are you screaming?" Uncle Lester asked.

"No reason at all!" I said too quickly. Shoot, I have to lie better!

"Mhmm, bullshit. What's up? Spill it, girlfriend!" He tried to do his "black girl" voice.

"Drop it, Uncle Les, it's not your business." I glared.

"Little lady, just tell me!" He kept poking me until I HAD to cave.

"God, fine! Just stop your damn torture! I know one of those guys!" I spilt.

"Which one?" He said rather darkly.

"Ash, but DON'T do anything!" I yelled after him, because he was walking into the gym. He came back out with Ash but then Les, and just Les, left!

"He said you wanted to see me?"

…WHAT!

**Please review!**

_**Important note:**_

**I was hoping that would catch your attention. :p I need you to go on my profile and look at the pictures I have found for Sofia. Tell me which one you like and that will be her! Also, any other suggestions for people?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, I have a surprise!**

**Ash POV**

Last night, my boys and I, had a going away party. I was moving to New Jersey because I just landed this awesome job which let me use my military training but not actually be in the military. I was asked whether or not I wanted to sign back up, but when this job came up, I turned them down. Right now I was on my way to a club called _**Rave**_.

I was dressed in dark wash jeans that were just a little _too_ tight around the ball and ass area. Apparently, I grew some extra muscle since the last time I wore them! I had put on a black wife beater and a black button down shirt with my favorite pair of Nikes. My friends were jacking around in the back and all too pumped to be going out. They have no lives I guess.

When we got to the club we flashed our ID's and walked straight in. Immediately my friends went to the bar, knocked back some Jack, and went to find a girl. I stood against the wall scanning. Ever since I came back from that third world country, I've always been on edge. You have to be aware of your surroundings at all time. I didn't and paid the price.

I scanned once again and saw a pretty little thing walk in the door. She had a swish in her hips, like she knew she was fucking hot. She on had a tight as shit dress that made her lightly tanned skin seem darker and her luscious locks almost glow. I watched as she went to the bar, got some drinks for her friends and sat at a table alone. Two drinks later I made up my mind, I was going to talk to her. I maneuvered my way through the club and went to stand behind her.

"Hi, there." I said in a deep voice.

"No, I do NOT want your bone in my body!" She growled and looked up at me with these big beautiful eyes.

"Then it's a good thing I don't want that now, isn't it? Can I sit?" I asked her. Man, she was feisty.

"Huh? Oh! Sure, sorry I'm not used to guys being nice and non-perverted." she said in a sweet voice. Are you kidding me, she's like perfect!

We had a nice conversation and then I asked her to dance. I noticed she had more hip-y moves then women my age. There was NO way she was 21. Once we sat down I called her out.

"That wasn't so bad was it?" I joked.

"Actually, it was pretty amazing." She told me truthfully.

"I thought so, too. Now there is no way in hell you are actually 21, so how old are you?" I finally asked.

"What are you talking about? I'm 21, look at my license!" She handed it over and at first look, it looked real. But then I saw it. In the bottom right corner there was supposed to be a little line. Many people don't realize that it's not a scratch and that it's supposed to be there. I smiled and set it down.

"Fake."

"How did you know? You aren't a cop, are you?" She asked worried.

I reassured her that I was NOT a cop. We talked some more and then it was time for her to go. I asked if I could take her home, but she said I had to take her friends, too. Once we found them all, I dragged them to the car.

"Who is that fucking hot guy? I wouldn't mind a piece of that ass!" And the girl busted out laughing. I shook my head.

"Sam, that was rude. Shut the hell up." Sofia growled. Fuck! My pants just got a little tighter.

The ride to the house was comical. Sofi was trying to stop her friends from feeling me up. I just sat through it, although it was a little weird. I dropped them off at a fucking huge house. Like a god damn mansion! We put her friends to bed and walked to the door.

"Thanks for helping me get them inside! I appreciate it." She told me.

"Anytime, Love, now I have to go. I hope I eventually see you again." I couldn't stand it any longer. She was just pulling me in. I dropped a soft and slow kiss to her lips.

I got in my car and returned to the club. I could feel her lips against mine. It was the most heavenly feeling I've ever had. I sighed and entered the club, again.

"Guys, lets go its closing time." I dragged them out and took them home. I walked into my house, took a quick shower and grabbed my bags. I wrote a note to Sofi in case she tried looking for me. I put it on her door and left for the airport. It was seven and my plane left at seven thirty. It took twenty minutes to get through security. Thank god for a security pass. I sat on the plane and decided I should sleep for a couple of hours.

I woke to the sound of the pilot saying we were landing in five. I sat up and got my things gathered. I walked off and saw a mass of black.

"You Ash?" The man asked.

"Yes, Sir." I nodded.

"My names Tank; get your stuff and follow me." I did just that. We walked out to a black SUV; I guess the company likes black. I put my stuff in the back and climbed in the backseat. I saw four other guys. I nodded to them all. They started talking about their going away parties and I smiled. Mine was amazing.

"Looks like he had a good party! Care to share buddy?" Big Boy asked. Tank looked pissed off and their incessant sexist remarks.

"I had a great time, but that's my business and not yours." I said with one eyebrow raised. Who did he think he was? He looked shocked and sat back.

"Fine, it was just a question." He mumbled.

"You know, you shouldn't mumble. Mumbling gets you in bad shit. You, all of you, need to stop talking about that. Women are people not objects, and they deserve to be treated with respect. I know I'm new but I swear if I hear you make another remark I'm going to kick your ass. Even if it gets me fired." I glared.

"You won't get fired, I'll help." Tank said. I nodded to him and sat back. I was done talking to these ass-wipes. Although Blake seemed cool. We pulled into the mother of all buildings and got out.

"Grab your things." Tank said and walked away.

"Apparently no one grabbed Ash's 'things'" Keith chuckled. And Big Boy found it hilarious seeing as he boomed out a laugh. Now I'm not one for fighting for no reason, but I have a temper and this guy was pissing me off. Tank noticed the laughing and turned his head.

Now Keith had a good 80 pounds on me, but I had him in speed and agility. That was my purpose in the military. Win, no matter what. I whipped around and charged. Keith sobered up real quick and prepared his body for the impact. Of course, he didn't think I'd go low and take his legs out. He went down like a ton of bricks and I easily pinned him under me. I started beating the shit out of him, but really I only got in two good blows. One to the eyes and mouth, after that Tank pulled me up.

"Sexist remark?" Tank asked and I nodded.

"Good." And walked away, we all followed him with Big Boy asking Keith how the fuck he lost to a little guy like me. Trust me, I was anything but little. A man with a dark complexion and a serious expression was waiting for us. He looked at me.

"Nice fight?" He asked.

"Sorry, Sir." I said looking at him straight in the eye.

"Why?"

"He made a sexist remark and I was tired of it. Never again, Sir." I stated once again.

"I have a daughter and I would hate to think of a man even touching my daughter, let alone talking about things he'd like to do. I won't stand for remarks like that. Understood?"

"Sir, yes, Sir!" We chorused.

"I'm Ranger, the boss, and that's Tank, my second in command. Names and skills? He demanded.

"Keith Smith and I'm extremely good at fighting and computer technology."

"Johnny Black, preferred as Big Boy, and I'm good with computers as well."

"Blake Hanson, and I'm a sniper and I can blend in with my surroundings pretty well." It was my turn next, but Ranger surprised me.

"You're Ash Simpson, 23, and I hear you're good with bombs, sneaking around and apparently fighting." He addressed me.

"Yes, Sir."

"I want to spar with you. You have clothes?" I nodded and went to grab them. Holy shit I'm sparring with my boss! I changed quickly and met him in the gym. Once we were both ready we went at it. It was extremely difficult fighting him, at one point I thought I had him but he pulled a move and escaped. Eventually he had me pinned, I almost got out of it but it was cutting off my oxygen. I had to tap.

"I still have it." He smiled.

"Damnit." I swore.

"Dude, you let your boss beat you!" Big Boy laughed at me. Anger was simmering below the surface.

"No one can beat the boss. I'm the only one to have come close, and Ash beat me out! So I don't want to fucking hear it." Tank growled. That shut him up quickly. Something was bothering me, and I was distracted. I had seen the boss's lips somewhere. They were so familiar. And it felt fucking weird because I noticed my boss's lips! My inner musing were interrupted by, "Hey, boys!" I looked up and nearly died. There she was! When she looked up her mouth dropped in a small O. Wait! It was her lips! She has her dad's lips! I celebrated.

"Hey, Hun. How was the trip? Men, this is my daughter, Sofia, and her friend, Katie. Introduce yourselves." I recognized Katie as the one who tried to touch my junk. I smirked, which caught the attention of Lester. I wiped it off my face as fast as it had come.

The guys introduced themselves and I noticed Keith was trying to be extra polite, which pissed me off. It was my turn.

"Hey, ladies, my name is Ash Simpson. It's a pleasure to meet you." I kissed both of their hands with a wink. Sofi started to blush a little. It was so adorable. Shit! I'm turning into a girl!

Sofi said something and then ran out. We heard yelling and Lester went to investigate. I heard laughing and then Lester walked in with a grin.

"Oh, Mr. Simpson, you're being paged." He laughed. Ranger and Tank both shot me a glance while they guys looked confused. I masked my nervousness and Lester laughed at me. I walked out to see her gorgeous face and a small smirk graced my lips.

"He said you wanted to see me?"

**Yay! A little bit of Ash's insight! Please review! :D**


	6. Chapter 6 Sorry it is short

**Sofia POV**

"Ash!" I went and hugged him. He laughed.

"Hey. You seem excited?"

I blushed, "Well, yeah, I didn't think I'd see you again. By the way, Katie this is Ash. Ash, she grabbed your junk." I then smiled brightly while Katie looked mortified.

"I did what?" She shrieked. Ash laughed and flashed a smile.

"Don't worry about it! We all do stuff when were drunk. It happens to the best of us. Now it's nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you, Ash." Kate said shyly.

"So, Ash, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I work here now. Sofia Manoso, huh? It has a ring to it." He joked.

"Oh, shut up, but you work here? For dad?" I asked.

"Yeah, you missed it. We sparred." He winked.

"Oh my god! Did you get hurt?" I went up to him and checked him for injuries.

"Just my pride. I'm fine Sof; it was friendly, in a way." He laughed.

"Why is that funny?" Kate asked.

"Because now that he has a hunch that I know his daughter, he is going to WANT to hurt me." He pointed out.

"Oh my god, I just got you killed! Shoot, I'm sorry!" I exclaimed. Ash came up to me and put his hands on my shoulders.

"Sof, just relax. Everything will be fine." He reassured me.

"I'm sorry. I was just freaking out a little. Oh! What happened to that one guy, uhm, Keith?" Ash got a dark look on his face.

"We got in a fight."

"You and him!" Katie asked incredulously.

"Why?" I asked.

"He kept saying sexist things and it pissed me off."

"Do you always come to the defense of women?" I said in a soft tone.

"Of course. Women are people who deserve to be treated with respect!" He said as though he was repeating his words.

"Can I marry you?" Katie asked with a grin. Ash smiled.

"Maybe later, doll." And he winked. I laughed but was actually getting a little jealous. What the hell!

"So, since we are going to be seeing each other in the building now, can I have your number?" I asked.

"Sure give me your phone. Here is mine." So we put our numbers into each others phone and stepped back. We just stared.

"I should probably head back in." He motioned towards the gym.

"Yeah, of course. I'll see you later." I hugged him and he nodded to Kate.

"Bye, ladies." Once he was in the door Katie rounded on me.

"Oh my god, he is freaking awesome! He's so nice!" She gushed. I just smiled.

"I know he is." I said in a lofty voice.

"Ooh, Sofi's in love!" She sang.

"Shut up. I am not!" I said indignantly.

"Whatever, you so are! Let's go up and tell your mom all the details!" With that, we ran upstairs.

**Ash POV!(;**

I walked back in the gym with a straight face. Tank and Ranger were giving me a hard stare and Lester was grinning. The others didn't know what to do.

"How'd it go?" Lester asked.

"Fine." I was sticking to short answers. Hopefully this saves my ass.

"You know Sofia or do you know Katie?" Tank asked. Ranger was still just staring, which was a little un-nerving. I think that was his plan, though.

"Both."

"How?" Tank asked again.

"Met them in Miami."

"What happened in Miami?"

"Nothing." I said, but I had to stop the smile from coming to my face. These men were trained to detect a lie.

"Boss, I think he's good." Tank whispered to Ranger.

"Ash, you're a good liar. Now why don't you say what actually happened, hmm?"

"I met them at a club and talked to Sofia. I then took them home and got violated by Katie. That's all." 

"Did my daughter drink?" I had to think, tell the truth, or lie?

"No, she didn't." He nodded.

"Get dressed and go to the fifth floor." He order then walked away. It was just Lester and I standing in the gym.

"So, what all did you leave out?" He asked.

"Nothing, Lester." When I passed him I mumbled "dick" under my breath, but loud enough for him to hear me. He started laughing as he walked out of the gym. I changed and grabbed my stuff and went to the fifth floor. I met the other guys who just witnessed what happened in the gym and outside of it. The one guy was smiling at me.

"What's up? I'm Ram," said the grinning one.

"I'm Binkie and Ram has a big mouth." He warned.

Aw, hell!

**Please review! :D I am SO SO SO sorry for the wait!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sofi POV**

As we raced upstairs to my mom I got to thinking, Ash is incredible and I don't want to mess this up, but what is this? I don't know our relationship, hell I'm not even sure how I feel about him, completely! I shook my head, I over analyze things. I need to just relax and let the chips fall as they may.

I knew that my mom would keep her mouth shut, but I still wasn't one hundred percent sure I wanted her to know.

"Holy hell Momma!" Katie said as she rushed in.

"What?" Mom asked concerned.

"Oh don't be worried mom she's just excited." I soothed.

"So we walk down to the gym, right? And Sof just goes busting in there all 'Hey Boys!' but guess what?" Kate told.

"I have no clue, what?"

"All the new guys just stood there, and it was really awkward. Do you want to know why Momma Manoso?" Katie dragged the story on.

"Why?"

"Kate, if you are going to tell the story, do it already." I told her exasperated. And just as she went to tell, dad walked through the door. The best part of this is Kate never knows how to act around my dad, and she always looks like a dork.

"What's going between you and Ash?" Dad demanded.

"Nothing! We're friends, that's all." I said.

"Good, then your stories match up." He gave mom a quick peck and went down to five.

"Who is Ash?" Mom questioned.

"I'll show you."

I led them down to five, and walked in on dad standing talking to Tank about something and Ash looked like he was about to barf. Although, Ram looks a little too happy, and got happier when I walked in. Oh shit.

"Sofia, my dear! How are you?" Ram got up and wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm fine. What did you do to Ash?" I asked.

"Nothing, but we saw everything that just happened!" He said and ran to his seat giggling.

"Why Ram, that is a manly giggle you have." I made fun of him.

"Thanks, I think so too." After that, I turned to look at mom and motion towards Ash.

"Mom this is Ash, a new guy, Ash this is my mom." He turned around, and cleared his throat, grabbed my mom's hand, and kissed it.

"Pleasure to meet you Ma'am." He said is a sexy little drawl. She blushed and mumbled something.

"It's nice to meet you." She finally said. He smiled his 200 watt smile and I was hooked. I needed to express my feelings and the only way I would do that was write songs. I didn't tell anyone but I actually had a band that I play with. I sing and play guitar and the male singer Garret also plays guitar. The bassist is named Luke and the guy on drums is Jesse. The other lead guitar is Kat. They are like my other family and I love to play with them! My phone buzzed, speak of the devil.

_Hey babe, meet at my house tonight for some practice? - Garret_

_Yeah, what time? – Sofi_

_Does 7 work? – Garret_

_Yupp, I'll see you then. :) – Sofi_

I put my phone away and Kate looked at me strangely, I guess I'll have to tell her. I mouthed later and heard my mom giggle. I looked up and was horrified! My mother was flirting with Ash, and poor Ash looked freaked out! He looked at me with pleading eyes. I smiled.

"Mother, leave Ash alone!" I said.

"Hey! I was just trying to help you out; I was telling him all of your good qualities." She explained.

"Dear god mom! Would you just stop it? Leave him alone." I commanded. She huffed and walked away to dad's office.

"Ash I'm so sorry!" I told him sheepishly.

"Sof, it's fine. I DID learn that you wear a 34C. Very nice!" He winked. I felt my face flush.

"Oh my god!" I put my head in my hands. Soon enough I felt a finger under my chin lifting my head up, and I stared deeply into Ash's eyes.

"Sofia I promise, it really is fine. I found it endearing that she wanted to help. Do not worry about it." He gave me the most sincere smile I had ever seen. I smiled back and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around me and we stood there for what felt like centuries. That is until we heard a cough. I looked up to see Uncle Lester standing there with a shit eating grin on his face.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? A little love fest?"

"Shut up Uncle Lester, we are friends!" I told him.

"Are you just friends, or are you friends with benefits?" He asked dead seriously.

"Oh my god, go away!"

"Lester, that's for us to know, and you to wonder." Ash gave him a huge smiled that showed all of his teeth and Lester stopped smiling.

"Wait, are you guys FWB's?" Uncle Les asked more seriously. We grinned and shrugged. Mom and dad walked out of dad's office and dad raised one eyebrow. I just realized that I was still in Ash's embrace. We untangled and stood there awkwardly.

"Well, when is dinner going to be done?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Oh, it is almost done now! Everyone upstairs!" Mom marched herself upstairs with Kate and I on her tail. I felt my arm get tugged on the stairwell. I saw dad with a serious look on his face.

"What?"

"What is with you and Ash? And be honest."

"Seriously, we are just really good friends. .All." I stressed. He sighed and motioned for me to go upstairs. We all sat around the table and ate in comfortable silence, but I still had one problem.

How was I going to sneak out to see the band?

**How was it? Please let me know! :) Reviews are appreciated! **


	8. Chapter 8 AN

I AM SO SORRY! I am discontinuing this story, for now. If anyone wants to take over, that is fine by me. I just can't get back into this story. Thanks so much for all of your support! Love you all.


	9. Chapter 9 I am BACK!

**I'm BACK! Did you miss me? Let's not waste any time with chit-chat. On with the story!**

**Sofi POV**

Katie and I went into my room so I could explain to her the situation.

"Garret asked me to come over. Can I use taking you home as an excuse?" I asked her.

"Yeah that is fine, but be careful Sofi. Garret gives me the creeps sometime.' She warned.

Garret has tried to hit on me multiple times, and every time I shoot him down, but his advances keep getting worse.

"I will Kate, don't worry about it!"

We walked out into my living room and told my parents we were leaving. As we got to the garage I noticed a flaw in my plan. Katie had drove to Rangeman and now I had no excuse, but I thought the heck why not? She dropped me off at Garrets with one final warning to be careful. I let myself in the house as usual and walked to the basement.

"Hey sexy!" Garret screamed.

"Hi Gar!" I was just excited to be able to play with the band. The last time Garret hit on me I warned him that one more time and I was out. Here lies the problem. As I looked around, I noticed it was just Garret and I.

"Where is the band?" I inquired nervously.

"Eh, on their way. Got stuck in traffic or something." As he said this he kept creeping closer towards me.

"Garret, don't." I warned. As soon and I said that he came onto me by pulling my body against him crudely and awkwardly. His grip was too tight and I felt extremely uncomfortable.

"Let me go Garret! I want to leave. This was the last straw! I am done being violated by you!" I yelled.

"Why can't you just admit you like it Sofia. Just shut up and take it!" He tried to kiss me. I roughly pushed him away and hit him in his boys. He went down like a ton of bricks.

I ran out of his house and texted the only person I could think of.

_Please come pick me up! I'm stuck at a place I don't want to be. The address is 1267 Carmel Achor Rd. Please hurry!_

_I am on my way Sof, please be safe. –Ash_

I instantly felt better knowing Ash was on his way. I continued walking down the street just a little bit to try and get further away from Garret's house. Soon a pitch black Camaro pulled up beside me and I saw Ash. I jumped in his car and he peeled away.

"Care to explain the situation Sofi?" He asked worriedly.

"I went to play music with a band I once had but it turns out it was just a ploy for this one guy to get me alone."

"Did he do anything to you? Be honest."

I took a deep steadying breath, "He rubbed his body against mine and tried to forcefully kiss me."

As slammed on the brakes and pulled off to the side of the road.

"I should go back there and fucking kill him! Who the fuck does he think he is? He can't mess with you, you are MY girl god damnit and he better fucking learn!" Ash swore.

"Did you just call me your girl" I asked breathlessly.

"I guess I did. You definitely mean something to me, I am just not 100% sure yet. If it gets guys off of your back though, tell them you are mine. Okay baby? Please don't worry me like that. The biggest hindrance right now is the fact that I work for your father." He explained.

"Ash, I feel things with you. Strong things. I just don't know what that means. I want to take things slow. Just be friends for a little while, is that okay?" I asked nervously. I did not want to be rejected.

"Sofi that sounds perfect baby girl. We'll take it slow. Now let's get you home. You have some explaining to do!" He sped his way to my house. I was nervously tapping my fingers against my leg. We pulled into the garage at Rangeman and I walked over to him once he stopped the car. I gave him a huge hug and whispered _thank you_ in his ear, but when I let go I was faced with the two disgruntled looks of my parents.

**How was it? I know it is short but I wrote it in ten minutes! Please review. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Sofi POV**

"I don't know what to be more upset at, the fact that my daughter lied to us or was in a very tight embrace with an employee." My dad said.

"Daddy, I can explain. I'm sorry, I did lie to you, but it was only to go hang out with a couple of friends. Except when I got there I was almost taken advantage of by some jerk. That is why I was hugging Ash. He just saved me from something very bad. If he didn't show up I don't know what would have happened. I am so sorry dad!" I begged him with silent tears running down my face. I could see his face morph from being extremely angry to sadness until he slammed the blank face down.

"Who did you go see Sofia?" He asked sternly.

"I went to see me friend Garret and a couple of other guys, but it turned out it was just a ploy for Garret to get me alone."

"Where does he live? I think I need to go pay him a visit." Dad growled.

"Dad you can't! He isn't even worth it! Please?"

"Fine Sofia, go to Seven. We will talk more there. Ash come here son."

I gave a concerned glance at Ash and then slowly walked up to the elevator with my mom. I looked to Ash as the doors closed.

**Ash POV**

"Now Son, can you explain to me just what the hell happened?" Ranger growled. I swallowed the nervous lump in my throat.

"Well Sir, I was on my way to my apartment when I got a text from Sofi asking me to pick her up and to hurry. So I ran to the garage got in my car and rushed to the address she gave me. I found her with tears running down her face and she was very shaky. She told me this pathetic little boy tried to come on to her and wouldn't take no for an answer. Sir, all I want to do is go back to that house and beat the living shit out of him. No one should ever put that pressure on a woman, especially not one such as your daughter. Sir, Sofi is an amazing soul and it upsets me that she was almost taken advantage of tonight."

Sofi means the world to me, and I know I probably just let on a little too much to her father but I can't help it. I really like her and I am steaming mad. I need to let this pressure out right now!

"Thank you Ash. You saved my little girl tonight. I only have one concern, and that is how in the hell do you have her number?" He raised an eyebrow with a smirk on his face. I could feel my face start to flame and I started to fidget.

"Well, you see Sir. I, uhm, we were talking…and well it's actually a funny story." I just stopped talking and took a deep steadying breath.

"What I am trying to say is that we met in Miami, as you know, and when we saw each other her we exchanged numbers. I hope that is not a problem Sir?"

He laughed.

"Ash, you can calm down. I have a lot of respect for you right now. You are allowed to be friends with my daughter, but if there is something more there I should be the first to know, is that understood?" Ranger said.

"Sir yes Sir! You'll be the first to know." I smiled. Ranger isn't as bad as I thought he would be. This man deserves a lot of respect, and I won't disrespect him by disrespecting his daughter. Now to see if Sof understands.

**Sofi POV**

When mom and I got up to Seven she turned and looked to me.

"Want to tell me what happened?" She asked.

So I sat down and told her all about tonight and how Garret came onto me and how I had to fight him and texted Ash.

"Mom, he is absolutely perfect. He never disrespects me, he treats me as we are equals, and he is the sweetest guy I know. The downside is he works for dad, which means nothing can ever happen. I don't know what to do Mom. I really like him! Not to mention he is SO sexy. God, have you seen that ass?" I vented to my mother. She laughed.

"When you are with him, do you feel special or do you think it is just a crush? I could tell with your father he was the one. We had a connection." She asked. I was about to tell her something that I haven't even admitted to myself yet.

"When I am with him, I get a strange amount of butterflies in my stomach. When he is around I can almost feel his presence. I know when he is near me. I get that this is really soon but it is a crazy feeling. How can my body feel so strongly about a man I just met?" I admitted. Mom just smiled to something behind me.

I turned around and saw my father.

"God damnit. I should have known. Sofia, I will give you an opportunity. I can't believe I am doing this. I give you permission to go out with Ash." I squealed!

"Are you kidding Daddy? That is so awesome! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I ran and hugged him.

"Well, that is after you are done being grounded." That stopped me short. What?

"You lied to us Sofia, you don't think that has repercussions?" Mom asked. I just looked down.

"How long am I grounded for?" I asked.

"You are grounded for two weeks. You can't go anywhere unless you are with your mother or I. Is that understood?" Dad asked.

"Yes sir." I nodded and went straight to my room.

I couldn't believe it. I was allowed to date Ash! Although nothing could happen for two weeks, I couldn't wait. This was the best worst day ever!

**Okay guys, I know it is a little short, but my computer is about to die and I really wanted to get this out. Please review to let me know what you think! **


	11. Chapter 11 Surprise!

**Thank you everyone for all of those wonderful reviews! School has been kicking my butt lately. College and work is very time consuming!**

**Sofi POV**

Have you ever just woken up and known it was about to be a good day? Well that happened to me. I opened my eyes and just looked around my room. For some strange reason I seemed to appreciate what I have now, and I see the beauty in things. I could see the beams of sunlight stream through my window, the birds were chirping and I could feel the cool morning breeze come through my open window. I sighed and relaxed in bed. It was seven o'clock in the morning and I had nothing to do all day. Yes, I was excited to see Ash, but I wanted today to be my dad. I never get me days anymore. I got out of bed and pulled my hair into a messy bun, I put my old clothes down the hamper and set out new clothes for the day. I decided to take a bubble bath. Last night I had a shower so I didn't have to worry about not being clean. I filled my Jacuzzi tub full of perfectly warm water and my lavender and vanilla bath scents. I slowly sunk myself into the water and put on a classical radio station. I has already light candles and dimmed the lights.

It had been around 45 minutes and I knew I had to get out. I slipped on some bright green Under Armour running shorts and a blue and green Under Armour hoodie. I jogged down the stairs to five so I could grab some food and hang out with the guys. My mom left a note saying she and Dad were going out for the day and they would be offline, so I knew it was just me today. As I walked onto five I told Les, Tank and Bobby hello. They followed me into the break room.

"Hi Little Girl. What are you doing up?" Tank asked me.

"I don't know. I just woke up this morning and felt like getting ready I guess."

"What are your plans for the day, Hun?" Uncle Les cocked his head sideways and I couldn't help but laugh. He looked like a dog.

"I honestly have no clue. I kind of want to have a **me** day. Just hang out with you guys if anything. Why? Is there something going on today?" I looked at Bobby because he seemed to be really preoccupied.

"I'm running the average physical exams today on a couple of the guys. I have to do it once a year and their time is up." He told me.

"Well who is today? You can give them the tests and I can evaluate their scores?" I offered.

"That would be amazing Sofi. I really appreciate it! Today I have Ram, Vince, Hal, Cal, Blake and Ash. I figured I would separate Blake and Ash from the rest of the new guys. They can't seem to stand each other." I nodded and went down to prepare the gym while Bobby gathered the men.

I set up a table in the corner of the gym and got all of the men's folders and organized them by the order Bobby told me. I grabbed the apple I brought down with me and started to chew on that while I set up water for the guys. Soon Bobby walked in and came over to me.

"You all ready? I'll give you the numbers of things in which they completed and in what time."

"Yes sir! Let's do this." I grinned. This is my favorite part. The men come downstairs in workout clothes, and more often than not they lose their shirts. Ah, it is good day indeed.

Ram went first. Since he has been here so long he did exceptionally well, and even though he is 28, he is still damn fine. Vince was a little younger than Ram, but he had a bit less muscle. Although he still had a pretty face. Hal and Cal are some of the older guys and I think of them as uncles or big brothers. Up next was Blake. I have to admit, Blake is pretty hot. He was starting to sweat so he pulled his shirt off. He was not lacking in the muscle department. I felt like drooling, but then up next was Ash. Lord help me! That man was sexy, with a capital S-E-X! He was wearing a white t-shirt that clung to him and black shorts with black tennis shoes. His hair was looking a little ragged and he had 5 o'clock shadow. I felt myself getting all hot and bothered. Every time he lifted a weight I could see his arm muscles rip and contract. I didn't think it could get any sexier, but it could. It was his turn to start running on the treadmill and he decided he should take his shirt off. Good god. He was chiseled and disarmingly handsome. His pecks were hard and defined and he had abs to die for. All I wanted to do was run my fingers down every single edge of abs. Those amazing abs led down to those delicious "dick darts". Ash had one damn nice V. It was lean and all I wanted to do was run my tongue down them. I'm pretty sure I might start moaning. I watched a bead of sweat roll down his neck, across his chest, through his abs and disappear into his shorts. My mouth went dry.

"Sofi? Sofi. Sof. SOFIA!" Bobby tried to get my attention.

"Wha-?"

"I asked if you had all the scores ready."

"Oh yes, of course! Right here." I handed him the papers and tried to pull myself together. I'm not one for meaningless sex or just spur of the moment sex, but right now all I wanted to do was hop on Ash and ride him until tomorrow. Fuck, do cold showers work on girls? I needed to get away from the men right now! I went upstairs and grabbed a water out of the fridge and sat on the counter. Holy shit. I need to get control of myself ASAP! I tried to distract myself by looking around the room. It was already the end of June. I had two months of summer left before I started college. I decided to go to Princeton for Psychology. I knew this was about to be a stressful year because Princeton is a big deal! I got bored of sitting on the counter so I decided to go back down to five. When I walked into the room I saw a small gathering in the middle of the room. As I walked over I could see a familiar man hugging Uncle Les.

"RJ!" I yelled and threw myself at this man. He was 6' tall and was built. He has short dark brown/black hair and deep chocolate eyes. He was perfectly tan and was such a cutie. Did I mention he was also my brother?

He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tight. "Sofia!" He called. I could feel my arms start to tear up while my brother swung me around. When he put me down I could see all the guys behind us, and Ash looked to be very upset. Oh no! I never told him I had a brother, he probably thinks I'm just hugging some guy. I quickly let go of Rj and stepped back.

"I didn't know you were coming home Rj. What the hell?" I asked and he laughed.

"Looky here little girl. What I do is none of your concern. Maybe I just wanted to surprise you guys, is that a problem?" He eyed me down.

"Shut up. I'm just surprised. I missed you so much!" I hugged him again. I didn't care if Ash saw. This was my brother damn it! I finally let go and let Rj talk to the other guys. I made my way over to a still sweaty Ash.

"Hi." I grinned.

"Hi." He said flatly while wearing his blank face.

"Whoa, what is your deal Ash?" I asked put out.

"My deal? What is your deal? You were all over that guy!" He growled.

"Are you jealous?"

"No."

"Oh my god. You are! Ash you don't need to be jealous. That is my older brother Ricardo Carlos Manoso Jr. We call him Rj for short. He is in the Army and is on leave at the moment." I explained. I could see Ash start to loosen up, and he even looked slightly embarrassed.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. It isn't like I have any claim to you anyhow. I just couldn't help it, I got angry and jealous and I hated his hands on you!" His admission actually really turned me on, and I think he could tell. He pulled me so my body was flush against his.

He looked me in the eye and whispered to me, "I noticed you checking me out earlier Sof, and I want you to know. I wanted nothing more than to walk over to you and rock your motherfucking world little girl. I would ruin you for the rest of your life. You would be begging, on your knees. God you were so hot with that sweet little mouth of yours hanging open watching me while I worked out. Fuck Sof." He grunted and I could feel his grip tighten against my hips.

"Who the fuck is that and why are his hands all over my fucking little sister?"

**Hey guys! Please review. I have to admit reviews really make me motivated. I hope this chapter helps answer Babe Love – MM Love's questions! Steph and Ranger have Rj and Sofi, and of course Julie is there too! I also want to apologize for any mistakes! I don't have anyone editing this, so unless I catch it mistakes slip through.**

**Love you guys! ****3 **


	12. Chapter 12 (Sorry It is Short)

**I am the worst person ever! This is about to be a very short chapter, but I needed to get one out. I have been so busy, but it isn't an excuse!**

**Sofi POV**

Oh shit. I'm dead. Ash is dead. We are all dead.

"Big brother, calm down. This is my friend Ash. He works here!" I tried to calm down Rj.

"Friend? Yeah fucking right. Give me a break, I'm not stupid."

"Seriously Rj! He is, and you need to knock it off. I'm allowed to hang out with guys. Dad gave me permission." I explained.

All this time Ash was quietly standing beside me, if not a little in front of me so he could protect me of something went wrong. How cute? Ash just walked up to my brother. Lord help us!

"Hi, my name is Ash. I just wanted to tell you that there is nothing going on between your sister and I. I wouldn't play her along and I respect her too much to do anything. You never have to worry about me hurting her." He was being so sincere it almost brought tears to my eyes. I could see Rj calculating him.

"I'm Rj, her brother. She is my baby sister and I will kill you if you hurt her. You will wish you got dropped off in a Stan. Do you hear me?" He threatened.

"Loud and clear."

The gym started to clear out and I walked up to Ash.

"Hey."

"Hi Sofi."

"Look, I just wanted to say I really appreciated that. Not to mention you stood up for yourself when you stood up for me, and that made my brother have to like you just a little bit. I'm sorry I never told you about him, it just never got brought up." His eyes softened and he pulled me into a hug.

"Sofia, you are an amazing woman and I meant every word. You should have a man who tells you just how amazing and wonderful you are. You're the most beautiful girl I know. Don't you ever forget it, and everyone has secrets. Honestly we don't know each other that well and I think we need to really talk and hang out so we can get to know each other. I say that today you spend time with your brother and we will go on a date later. Sound okay?" He whispered into my hair. I pulled away.

"Thank you so much Ash. I can't wait for our date." I kissed him on his cheek and walked upstairs to Seven. When I walked in I saw Rj sitting in the kitchen. I hopped on the counter and started to talk.

"Rj, I missed you so much. We were inseparable and now I hardly see you. I'm so proud that you are in the army but I miss my big brother. You even missed me graduating!"

"I'm sorry sis. You know if I could have been there I would have! I missed you too, so much. You were my partner in crime, and always took the blame for me. Now I want to talk. What is with you and that guy, and be honest."

"Big Brother, he is so amazing. There isn't anything between us, yet. I really hope there is though. He is completely gorgeous and has a wonderful personality, but most importantly he treats me well. He actually saved me from a very bad situation with Garrett. He gets so protective and would literally do anything for me. We are actually going on a date, but he told me to spend my day with you. He is respectful and everything I want in a guy. Dad approved and I really want you too as well." I gave him a hopeful look.

"I just don't like that the baby is growing up. I don't like to think of you being all adult like. Good god lets not even talk about the fact that you are old enough to have sex. I WILL kill a man if he gets you pregnant, but if dad approves and you like him this much of course I will approve too. He seemed to really care for you and he stuck up for himself. I respect that."

Rj and I talked for a goof three hours. He told me all about the army, or as much as he could. There were a couple girls he persuaded into having sex with him, which I gave him crap for! They were probably little sisters too, that threw him for a loop. He said he became really close with a group of guys and he really wanted me to meet them. Mom and Dad got homed and mom cried her eyes out. We made a huge family dinner and spent all night catching up with one another.

All through the night I couldn't help but think, I wonder what Ash is doing?


	13. Chapter 13

**I am so sorry! My computer completely crashed! I just got it back so I knew I had to update! Thank you everyone for sticking by me!**

**Sofi POV**

Today is the day. I am going on my date with Ash! I couldn't be more excited! He is taking me out for lunch, a movie, and then we are going for coffee. This morning I woke up and hopped in the shower. I cleaned, shaved and exfoliated everything! I walked out of the shower and lotioned on my favorite vanilla body lotion. I used the blow dryer to gently dry my hair while using a curling serum to help keep curls staying smooth. I put on my makeup, doing a smoky cat eye for my eyes and a nude lipstick, with just a touch of blush. Next came my clothing. I decided on a sweetheart lined low-high dress that was white at the top and black at the bottom, followed by nude heels. I looked in the mirror, I was ready to go just in time! At 12:00 on the dot Ash knocked on the door. I straightened my dress and opened the door. Ash looked amazing. He was wearing dark washed jeans with a slight fade, a white Henley shirt with a black leather jacket, and black shoes. His hair was slightly disheveled but his eyes were bright and playful.

"Hey Beautiful! You look amazing!" He smiled and pulled me into a warm and comforting hug.

"Hi Ash, you look pretty great too!" I couldn't keep the grin off my face. Ash grabbed my hand and we were off!

"So Sofi, you know that little Italian restaurant that has that botanical garden in the center?"

"You mean Bella Maria's? That place looks amazing!"

"Yeah that's the one. We are going there for lunch! I remembered you saying you always wanted to go there."

"Are you kidding me?" I shouted. "Ash, that is absolutely amazing! Thank you."

"Anything for you darling?" He smiled and winked and I could feel my face heat up.

We got in his fancy car and he drove off to the restaurant. He put the radio on as slight background music, and kept ahold of my hand as he drove. Sooner than I realized we were there. Ash came around to my side after he parked the car and opened my door.

"Here you are my dear!" He helped me out of his car and walked in the building.

"Hi, seats for how many?" The hostess asked.

"I have a reservation under the first name of Ash." Ash smiled politely at the hostess and she grinned flirtatiously back. She better back away from my man!

"Right this way sir." She tried to rub her fake boobs against his arm. I quickly grabbed Ash's arm and slid right against him.

"Thanks so much for bringing me here baby. It is amazing." I grinned viciously at the HOE-stess. She just glared back and left without a word. We were seated in the middle of the garden. There was a pond and a waterfall surrounded by tropical plants. It was an amazing sight to see.

"Were you jealous of her?" Ash asked me in disbelief.

"No! Well, maybe. I was madder because obviously you are here with me and she tried to run herself against you. It was rude." I huffed. Ash started laughing loudly.

"Stop it Ash, it isn't funny." I pouted.

"Babe, not you! I find it cute that you got mad because there is no competition. You are ten times the woman she is. Don't you ever worry baby."

I couldn't help but smile. As is just adorable. All throughout lunch Ash held my hand and made sure I was having an amazing time. We both ordered a deli sandwich and water. After the beautiful lunch we went to watch About Time. It was an amazing movie, and I cuddled up next to Ash the whole time. After that we went to a small coffee shoppe and sat in a back booth. He sipped on his black coffee while I enjoyed a nice Caramel Vanilla Frappe. He told me all about his family and how he wanted to be in the army because his older brother had been in the army, and died from friendly fire. He got very shaken up and I squeezed his hand. He told me that he didn't want his brother to die in vain, so he continued of his service. He told me war stories and how he loved doing his service, but how he missed being home and with his family. His family is just his dad and his little sister. Their mom ran out on them when his sister was two, she is 16 now, and never came back. He said no guys better try to go after his sister and he isn't afraid to go to jail for his baby sis. All this talk about Ash defending his country and his little sister kept turning me on. There is nothing more attractive about a man than a protective side. Once we were done with our drinks we got in his car and started the drive home. I moved my hand to rest on his thigh and he gave me a dirty little grin that turned me on so much more! I slowly started to slide my hand up his thigh and stopped to rest on his member. As quirked an eyebrow but the grin was wiped off of his face. I started to rub him slowly and sensually, but all of a sudden the car jerked to the side of the road, and we went down a small gravel road and parked halfway down.

"Why did you stop in the middle of the road?" I asked bewildered.

"S'not a road, it's a driveway. No one is home though, it is my friends. Now come here!" He grabbed my hips and pulled me over to his side of the car. My legs were on either side of his and our most intimate parts were touching, blocked by layers of clothes. He slid his hands into my hair and lowered his mouth to mine. As soon as our lips touched it was magic. I couldn't get enough. His hands were everywhere and his mouth was hot! His left hand was supporting my face while his right hand slowly slid down my back to rest on my ass. He gave a tight squeeze and I moaned. I moaned! His mouth started to trail down my neck leaving hot open mouthed kisses. I could feel him start to suck and nip and the skin on my neck and I tilted my head to give him a better angle. His hands trailed down my body, stopping to give love to my breasts, and rested on my hips. He began to grind my body down onto his. The friction between our bodies was fierce. I wanted more of him! My hands went to the button of his jeans and began to unbutton and unzip. Just as I was about to touch his engorged little friend he pulled back.

"Sofi, baby, we have to stop. If we don't I don't think I will be able to later!" He panted into my ear. I groaned but went back to my seat. I was out of breath and really wanted to finish what we started.

"Ash, why do you have to be so damn respectable?" I growled out.

"Baby, I won't be so respectable when I'm grunting your name out tonight at home." He sent a naughty little wink and I moaned. I am definitely going to have to finish this when I get home! We pulled into the garage and before we got out of his car, he gave me one last hot kiss.

"I had an amazing time Sof. I want to do this again."

"Me too. You have to finish what you started." I sent him a saucy smile and walked up the stairs to relieve the pressure in my belly.

**Ash POV**

That fucking woman! I want nothing more than to rock her fucking world. Jesus. I am so hard right now! I need to get to my apartment now.

As I was walking up the stairs I passed Lester who, once he saw me, busted out laughing.

"What Lester?" I glared.

"Your pants are undone, dude." He sniggered and walked by.

Well fuck. At least it wasn't her dad!


	14. Chapter 14

**I am so sorry for being a terrible author for not posting quickly! Please forgive me?**

**WARNING! MATURE CONTENT AHEAD! READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION.**

**Sofia POV**

I couldn't keep the grin off of my face. Ash and I just got done with our date, and to say the least it went fantastic! I heard Uncle Les laughing down the stairwell. I don't even want to know. Ash is so sexy. I can't help the tight warm feeling I get in my belly just thinking about him, and after tonight, I am a goner. I just want a release from him! I feel as though I have waited enough! I sigh as I walk in the door to the apartment. I look up and see mom and dad sitting on the couch. Oh shit, my hair is all messed up! Maybe they won't notice.

"Hi guys, why did you wait up?" I asked them.

"We just wanted to talk about your date is all." Mom said softly.

"Well let me go get comfy and we will talk!" I rushed to my room. I threw on sweats and an oversized hoodie while pulling my hair into a ponytail. I walked back out to face my parents.

"Sofi, did you have a good time? Was he respectful?" Dad asked me with a blank face on.

"Yes dad, he was absolutely incredible! I had so much fun." I couldn't help the blush that came onto my face.

"Where did you guys go? What did you do? Don't leave out any details!" Mom winked. I couldn't help but laugh. I told them the whole story but left out the intimate parts of the evening, such as his personal information and sexual activities.

"He complimented me and-," I was interrupted by dads phone ringing.

"Yo. Ya. Be down in ten." Click.

"Hun, I'm glad you had a good time tonight. But don't think I didn't see you and your messed up hair. Don't go too far. I know he won't push you, but don't do anything you don't want to do." With that he walked away and I was bright red. Mom laughed.

"Stop laughing! It isn't funny," I pouted, embarrassed.

"Oh sweetie, I'm sorry, but it really is. Nothing gets passed your father. Now, why don't you tell me the good parts?"

"Seriously? Fine. I actually started it. He was talking about his sister and how he is protective and it sort of turned me on, so on the way home I put my hand on his, erm, yeah, and he pulled into a long driveway and pulled me onto his lap. After that it was pretty much just making out. I swear."

"Obviously some groping right?" She grinned.

"Oh, yes definitely! How could I not? He's so fine!" I giggled.

Mom and I talked for the night until she went to bed, so I went to my room and grabbed my phone. I had one new text message.

-Hi Baby! I just wanted to let you know that I had a wonderful time tonight and I can't wait to do it again. And for the record, I'm thinking about you right now as I touch myself. ;)

Oh my god, I just got so hot! I can't believe he really is thinking of me!

-Hi handsome. I had an amazing time, and next time you get me started, I do NOT want to stop. So tell me just what exactly you are thinking of? (;

-Mmm, baby, I'm thinking of your tight little body sitting on top of me, but this time you don't have clothes on. I would run my hands down your body until they rest of your beautiful hips. I would grind up into you. I would slowly grind in circles, teasing your clit. How does that sound?

-Oh my god Ash. Could you be any hotter? God that sounds amazing. Mmm baby I want your hands all over me! I want you to be so deep inside of my sweet-

"Sofia! Are you okay? I could hear your breathing really heavy, you sounded upset." Dad asked through my door. I looked at the clock and saw that it was 3am. I am mortified.

"Yeah dad I am fine, just a bad dream. Thank you though! Goodnight."

"Goodnight sweet girl."

-Sof, Why did you stop mid text? Are you okay? Please babe answer me as soon as you see this.

-Ash, sorry baby. Dad came to see if I was okay because I was breathing heavy lol I just said it was a bad dream. Total mood killer. :(

-I was worried for a second. But that's hilarious! We'll just have to continue this another night. Have a wonderful night baby. Dream of me. ;)

-Oh Ash I will! (; Goodnight and sweet dreams!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up to Rj standing over me with a grin.

"Morning little sister! How was your date? Obviously pretty good considering the hickey on your throat!" He giggled and ran away. I ran to look in the mirror. Oh. My. God. There was a hickey on my throat the size of Texas! My dad and mom saw it! No one told me. I am horrified! I tried to cover it up with makeup, but you could still see on outline. I sighed, it was no use. I need a run! I put on a sports bra and a cutoff t-shirt with spandex and made my way down to the gym. None of the guys looked at me weird and I immediately felt relieved. I began my run. Suddenly I was taken off of the treadmill and thrown onto the mats. I looked above me to see a grinning, and shirtless, Ash.

"Morning baby." He winked.

"Ash, you dick!" I let him pull me off of the ground.

"Want to have it out?" He smiled an adorable smile.

"Yes, I do. Thanks for the ginormous hickey ass-wipe!" I grinned so he could see I was joking.

He laughed, "Sorry, I just couldn't help myself!"

So Ash and I circled each other. This was feeling way too sexual. I could see his muscles move and I couldn't help but stare. He was the predator and I was his prey. Lord help me! He attacked and luckily I dodged it. It went on like that for a while until he made a surprise move and grabbed my hips and slammed us on the ground. I was on the bottom and he was laying on top of me. I could feel his breath on my face and I could feel his body on mine.

"Gotcha." He whispered.  
>I swear, it was not my fault! It was just reflex! An extremely attractive, sweaty man was on top of me, so obviously I kissed him! I think I took him by surprise, but he recovered quickly.<p>

"Damn Ash, first I catch you with your pants unzipped last night and now I see you on top of my scantily dressed niece. Soon it'll be sex in public! Control yourself!" Uncle Lester laughed loudly. I pulled away and looked up to see Uncle Lester, and I was about to reprimand him, until I saw my angry father behind him.

"Sofia, I thought you said you didn't do anything. What was this I heard about his pants being undone?"

If looks could kill, Ash and I would both be dead.

**Alright, I know it wasn't the longest chapter ever, but there was a lot of Ash/Sofi action! Thank you everyone for sticking with me, and a big thanks to Nerdygirlsrule5 for the helpful reminder that you are still out there enjoying my story!**


	15. Chapter 15 (Please read my note!)

**Sofia POV**

I have never in my life seen my father look this mad. I could see his vein bulging out in his neck.

"Sofia, go up to the apartment and wait for me. While you're at it, tell your mother why you are up there." I tried to explain my self but he cut me off.

"NOW." So I slowly walked away looking at Ash, who looked unnaturally calm, until I got to the elevator.

Once upstairs I ran into the apartment, "Mom, dad is about to kill Ash!"

She was sitting in the living room with Lula and they looked like they were having girl time.

"Why is your father going to kill him?" She tried to lift one eyebrow, but I just shook my head, she still couldn't do it.

"Well, I was running downstairs and long story short, Ash and I were on mats and I ended up underneath him and we were kissing when Uncle Les came in and pretty much said 'Wow Ash, first your pants are unzipped yesterday, and today your under my scantily dressed niece, soon it'll be sex in public!'".

"So why was your Ranger mad? I mean girl, you can't hide that hickey. Did he really think you get a hickey by barely touchin'? Nu uh." Lula asked.

"I don't know! Ash and I really didn't even do much. Yes, his pants were unzipped, but everything we did was above clothes. Not to mention it was HIS idea to stop. So now I feel really bad because I started it, and he is about to get his ass beat." I sighed and lay on the couch.

"And now dad is going to come up here and yell and I'm really going to feel like shit." I buried my face into my mother's lap.

"Sofia, did you say Ash stopped you?" I heard a gruff voice say. I peeked and saw my father, so I just nodded.

"Fuck. Now I have to go apologize." That caught me by surprise!

"What? Why?"

"Well baby girl, you see, I might have said some things." I could tell he was sucking up.

"Like what?" I raised an eyebrow. He sighed and began to explain.

**Ash POV**

Sof left and then it was three. The gym had completely cleared out and it was just Lester, Ranger and I.

"What did you and my daughter do?" Ranger growled.

"Sir, really, we didn't do anything. We made out and that is all." Well that was awkward to say.

"Oh really son, they why in the hell were your pants unzipped? You know what, never mind. You already lied straight to my face. Get your ass back onto the mats. You are lucky this is a personal issue, if it wasn't your ass would have been fired ASAP. Now you are just on probation because you lied to your boss." Ranger was on fire, and I wasn't even going to say anything. I went and got onto the mats, preparing myself to take a beating.

I watched as Ranger got onto the mats and took off his RM shirt, and I have to say, for an older guy, he is in great shape! My plan is to look like him as I get older. I shook my head to get rid of those thoughts. Ranger could see I was distracted, and attacked. Punch after punch, kick after kick, he would drag me up just to beat me down.

"God damn it Ash, fight back! Don't just take it." He growled at me again, but I continued to let him beat the crap out of me.

At the end he just grabbed his shirt and walked out of the gym. Les came up to me.

"Dude, I'm sorry. I didn't realize he was behind me, I was just messing around. Why didn't you fight back?"

"Because Lester, Sof and I really didn't do anything, and I didn't lie. He is my boss and he thinks I was inappropriate with his daughter, he should beat the shit out of me." Lester's face became pained.

"You are a way better man then me Ash, and I think you are the only guy that deserves my niece. I'm sorry. Let's get you to Bobby."

So Les and I went to Bobby, when we walked in he looked stricken.

"Ranger did that to you and you didn't fight back?" I just shook my head. I finally looked into the mirror, and my lip was swollen and bruised my right eye and cheek were bruised. Blood was dripping out of my mouth, I was looking good! As Bobby checked me out, I found I had a cracked rib, bruised ribs, a concussion, and my back was way out of place. Honestly, I was surprised I wasn't worse. Bobby patched me up and I went to my room to bathe in ice. This is going to suck.

**Sofi POV**

The next morning I woke up and put some clothes on quickly so I could run downstairs. What I saw was not what I expected. Ash looked like he was mugged. I ran up to him.

"What in the hell happened to you?" I just glanced at me and grinned weakly.

"I ran into a wall." He lied.

"Oh my god. My father did this to you didn't he? Where the hell is that man?" I was furious. I whipped around and barged right into my father's office. My mom was sitting on his lap and they were only doing god knows what (ew).

"You. Are. Despicable. How could you do that to him?" I pinned my father with a glare.

"Sofia, I am sorry. I let my anger get out of control. I thought it was worse than it was. I told you last night what I did."

"That is NO excuse. He looks horrible! Last night? You never said you beat the poor kid black and blue. He has a concussion and bruised ribs! What kind of person are you. You know what, don't even talk to me." I was disgusted. I walked out of the office leaving the door wide open and went straight to Ash.

"My father is a bastard and you didn't deserve this. I'm sure you could find somewhere where your boss doesn't make personal business effect professionalism. I am so sorry I caused this."

"I like working here Sof, and yeah your dad was pissed and beat the shit out of me, but you are worth it. I don't care. You made such an impact on me in Miami. I hated the thought that I would never see you again. The next day you show up and I took that as a sign. A sign that told me I should be with you. You kept showing up for a reason, and I wanted to find out that reason. Sofia Manoso, I want to learn every single thing about you. I don't care about any flaws you may have because you don't have any in my eyes. Please don't let this tear us apart. You have nothing to be sorry for baby." Halfway through his speech he held my hand. At this point, I may have had a tear in my eye.

"Ash, that was beautiful," I giggled. "You are incredible, and there is no way I will let this tear us apart. I'm with you 100% of the way." He smiled a 200watt smile.

"Ash, I deeply apologize for my actions yesterday. I have a hard time remembering my little girl isn't so little. I don't have an excuse. I shouldn't have done what I did to you. I can clearly see you like Sofia very much, and she to you. I will not interfere any longer unless you actually fuck up. Then no one will find your body." Dad said from behind me.

"Thank you sir." Ash said humbly.

"I don't forgive you. This will take time to get over. You are just going to have to live with the fact that you ruined our semi peaceful relationship. I know I will trust you again, but you hurt me by hurting Ash. That isn't okay." I told my father.

I knew that from here on out, things would be getting better. It would take time, but we would get there. I'm finally with Ash and everyone knows. Life is starting to look up.

**Alright guys! Another chapter. Hopefully this one was a little faster for you. Now I really need your opinions on something. I want to prove that the bond Ash and Sofia have is becoming stronger. I need to know whether or not you would like a lemon. A BIG lemon or a baby lemon. Or maybe you just want some dirty details but not the whole thing. I will go with what I feel fits, and what the majority of you say. I do appreciate your reviews so much! **

**Thank you.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Well I am terribly sorry I took this long to write. I have no excuse other than I was busy with school. On another note, this will be the last chapter. It has been a great ride with all of you lovely people! Thank you so much for reviewing, it really means the world to me!**

**Sofia POV**

Ash and I had walked out of Haywood and into his car. He just started driving and I had some things I had to think about. I love Ash. I know it is really soon but I know I love him and I am ready to take this to the next step. I just don't know how to address this. I might as well just be flat out and ask him.

"Ash. We need to talk."

"Oh my god. You aren't breaking up with me are you? I mean, we are dating aren't we?" A worried looked crossed his face.

"I hope were dating! Ash I am NOT breaking up with you. I just meant we literally need to have a talk, that's all." He let out a breath.

"Thank God. I was worried for a second. Okay, what do you want to talk about?"

"Ash, you mean the world to me. I know we haven't really known each other that long, but in the time we have I have become very attached to you. You are an amazing person and I love spending time with you. This might sound crazy, and I hope you feel the same way. Ash, I love you. I am completely in love with you." As I talked I was staring at my hands too nervous to look up.

"Sofia Manoso, look at me. You are so incredible baby. You are the smartest, most caring and beautiful woman in the world. I would do anything for you. Yes I feel the same way. I love you so much it hurts. You have just made me the happiest man. I am in love with you too Sofi."

"Ash. I want to move onto the next step." I glanced shyly at him. I have no idea where this bashfulness came from!

"Babe, I don't want to disrespect you. We should wait to make it perfect."

"Oh my god Ash, you are too respectful. I don't want to wait because I know it will be perfect as long as I am with you. Please Ash, don't make me beg."

"You are being serious. You are one hundred percent positive right? Fine, tonight will be the night. Hell it is already five in the evening, let me take you to dinner."

"That sounds amazing!" I smiled.

He drove us to a little steakhouse and parked the car. We got out and got seated in the restaurant. Of course the hostess tried to flirt with my man, but I was having none of that! I made sure I grabbed his hand and passionately kissed him right in front of her. Take that, bitch! As we ate our food, I could feel our sexual tension growing. That was until he excused himself from the table. I finished my food and he finally came back ten minutes later.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"Oh, it was just some personal stuff. No need to worry baby." He grinned and continued eating.

He didn't seem nearly effected enough, so I slowly rose my foot and began running it up and down his leg sensually. He looked up at me in surprised. I got up and sat next to him. I rested my head on his shoulder while rubbing his inner thigh with my hand, progressively making my way to rest over his manhood. I started to rub circles over his length and I could feel him harden as I kept going. I went to slip my hand in his pants but he stopped me with dark smoldering eyes.

"Just wait until later, babe. It will be worth it." He said, voice thick with lust.

We got the bill paid and we were out the door. I could hardly stand the anticipation! We ran back to Haywood and he switched to his truck. Although he made me close my eyes so I couldn't see. We got in his truck and he started driving down the road. We soon came upon a dark path down the woods and I became a little worried. Ash wouldn't tell me where we were going. Soon I understood. We came out onto a clearing that was completely done up with twinkling lights and beautiful flowers everywhere.

"Ash what is this? This is beautiful!" I asked.

"I wanted to give you a little romance and I figured what better way than to watch the stars together." He got out and took off the tonneau cover on the back of his truck to show piles of blankets and pillows. It looked ridiculously comfy.

"I figured we could lay down in here and star gaze? What do you think?" He looked nervous.

"This is absolutely amazing Ash. You are the best."

**LEMON ALERT! BE WARNED!**

So we climbed in the bed of his truck and snuggled into each other. He began to rub my back in sensual circles. I could feel myself get damp with want. I turned and looked at him in the moonlight. We leaned into each other until our lips met. At first it was slow building and then it turned into a passionate embrace. Our tongues were dueling for dominance until he pulled away.

"Let's go back to my place." He stated.

"No Ash. Right here right now. THIS is perfect. Please."

I leaned back and started to lift my shirt seductively.

"No Babe, let me get that." He breathed out.

Ash slowly took off my shirt and flung it to the side. In turn I nearly ripped his shirt off with need. He slid my pants down along with my panties and undid my bra, letting it fall away. He stepped back and looked over my body. I was feeling very self-conscious.

"Oh my god, you are so fucking amazingly beautiful." He growled. He ripped off his pants and boxers until we were both naked and buzzing with anticipation. This was really happening. He came towards me and gently laid me down on the blankets. He started peppering my body with small bites followed by his tongue. He moved from my neck, leaving a mark, down to my breasts giving both very special attention. He sucked my nipple into his mouth and began to twirl the other in his hand. His other hand went down to my sex and started moving up and down my fold, stopping to circle my clit. I arched my back and let out a low moan of pleasure. I could feel my belly getting warmer. He bit gently on my nipple causing me to cry out. He kissed down my body dipping his tongue into my belly button until he got to my womanhood. He kissed my folds.

"So fucking hot." He groaned and dove in licking, sucking, and biting my clit while thrusting two fingers inside of me. I cried out in pleasure. His fingers worked on me until I felt as though I could burst, and burst I did. He was so incredible. He pulled back and gave me sex eyes. I wanted to jump him, but it was only fair to repay the favor. It was my turn to slowly run my tongue down his hard muscular body, leaving love bites all over his chest. I reached down to grab his engorged cock, and began pumping up and down gently adding pressure until he was moaning. I bent down and licked the liquid leaking out of his tip, he jolted his hips. I filled my mouth full of his manhood and began to bob up and down, cupping his balls.

"Baby, pull back I'm going to cum!" He warned, but I just took him deeper and swallowed his load.

I pulled back and gave him a quick peck to the lips. He grabbed me and laid my down on my back. He positioned himself just outside of my opening.

"Are you ready? I'll go slowly?" He asked permission.

"No baby, I want you to fuck me." I demanded. His eyes darkened and he slammed into me. I arched my back and let out a cry of pain and pleasure. He roughly thrust in and out of me while my legs were wrapped around him meeting his thrusts. He grabbed my ass and pulled my closer to him. Our sweaty bodies were colliding in the most intimate of embraces. I could feel my stomach tightening and I knew I was about to orgasm.

"Sofi, baby, I'm about to cum. Cum with me!" He demanded in a dark voice that turned me on to no end, but I did as I was told. I exploded and I swear I saw stars! I was exhausted and panting.

"Oh my god Ash. Fuck that was hot." I panted out.

"Most definitely baby. You are so sexy."

Our naked bodies snuggled together under the blankets basking in our glow. We began to pack up our things and make the drive back home. When we pulled in I helped him get all our stuff and we got into the elevator.

"I had such a good night baby. Thank you for everything. I love you so much Sofia Manoso." He whispered in my ear.

"This was the best night of my life, Ash. Thank you. I love you so much."

We had one last parting kiss and went our separate ways.

The next morning I woke up deliciously sore. I got ready and skipped down to five. I saw Ash and ran over kissing him on the cheek.

"Morning hot stuff!" I greeted.

"Good morning sexy! How did you sleep?" He asked,

"Great! I was so sleepy. I just wish you could have been with me." I pouted and Ash got a serious look on his face.

"I've been meaning to talk to you babe. I've been looking at places so I can get a place of my own. I actually found a great house. It is absolutely beautiful and only ten minutes from Haywood." He told me. I was excited yet disappointed. I loved how he was right down the hall if I needed him.

"That is great baby! I am so happy for you." I gave a small smile.

"You know I love you. So, that is why I was wondering if you would move in with me? I already asked your family and I got their permission. So what do you say?" He looked hopeful.

"I would love to! This is so amazing. We get to start our life together! I love you Ash Simpson."

"And I love you little Miss Manoso."

** Well there you have it! The last chapter! I hope you like it! Thank you to everyone who has supported me through this story. I love you all!**


End file.
